Mistreated
by banhan
Summary: I don't even know how it happened, all I remember feeling is anger and punching Scott in the face, and before I knew it, both Scott and I were throwing punches at each other. It was an unfair fight, he was a werewolf and I was a mere human, and not to mention the fact that he didn't feel pain in the same way as we humans do! If I was fighting against another human, I would have won
1. Fake friends

**I have no idea why I wrote this, it was just a thought that was stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Stiles POV**

'Stiles, I cannot believe you. I'm asking you to do this one thing for me and you're not going to do it!'

'Seriously, I always do everything for you, but this time I can't. I'm busy, Scott!'

It was true; I had plans to meet up with Derek for dinner and a movie. I was already late and I couldn't afford to dawdle and do more research for Scott, and though I normally would have, I decided to be selfish for once and do something for myself. I wanted to have fun without having to worry about what Scott needed.

'Please, Stiles!'

'I can't. I've got a date.'

I tried to walk out my room, but my path was blocked by Scott, who looked incredibly angry. Normally he wouldn't have been angry, but ever since he became a wolf his temperament had gotten extremely bad.

'Scott, get out of my way, now!'

I don't even know how it happened, all I remember feeling is anger and punching Scott in the face, and before I knew it, both Scott and I were throwing punches at each other. It was an unfair fight, he was a werewolf and I was a mere human, and not to mention the fact that he didn't feel pain in the same way as we humans do! If I was fighting against another human, I would have won, but seeing as how I was fighting with a werewolf, there was no way in hell that I was winning this fight.

I don't even remember much, but what I do remember is getting punched in the face a few times, kicked a few times, and I was pretty sure that Scott did something to my wrist; it was either broken or sprained. Damn, Scott has got to get control of his anger! He just beat me up! I could not believe it. He just left me on my bedroom floor, panting from effort and pain.

We never fought, but ever since he became a werewolf, we had been drifting further and further apart. Part of the reason as to why we were constantly fighting was because he took me for granted, always telling me to research something for the pack, or always researching something for him. One time he had even told me to do his essay for him and I stupidly did it because I didn't want him to fail his class; how did he repay me? By ignoring me most of the time to spend time with Allison, and when he did talk to me, it mostly ended up in a heated argument, though tonight had been different. Normally we would say a few mean words and get over it, but tonight it had been the worse argument we ever had.

I finally got up off the floor and made my way to me bed, putting my face in my hands as I dwelled on the fact that I had just gotten into a fight with my best friend. Honestly, after tonight, I don't think I can call him my best friend. He beat me up and left me. He didn't even make sure I was alright before he left.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Derek. I needed Derek right now as he was the only one who understood how I felt.

'Stiles, where are you?' Derek sounded annoyed, but also worried.

'Me and Scott had a fight.' I tried hard not to cry, I really did, but I just couldn't control the tears that leaked out of my eyes. 'I need you to come over….please'. Derek just told me he would be at my house as soon as possible before he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I waited for Stiles to show. He didn't. I walked around the block, expecting to see him. I didn't. I checked my phone for a missed call. There was none. I tried to tell myself he was just running late and that nothing had happened to him, but I knew that wasn't true. Stiles was my mate and I could feel when something happened to him. He was hurting, I could feel it. So, I waited for him.

When my phone rang, I answered on the first thing. At first I was angry that he was extremely late, but then he started crying on the phone and my heart broke. After promising to get to his house as soon as possible, I hung up the phone and ran to my car. I was lucky I didn't get a fine with the way I was driving.

When I finally got to Stiles house, I could feel his sadness, I could smell his tears and I could hear his heartbeat, which was too fast. I jumped in his room through the window and found him sitting on his bed; his small frame was shaking as he sobbed.

I crouched down in front of him, appalled to see his bruised face.

'Who did this to you, Stiles?' I wanted to kill the person who did this to my mate.

Stiles looked up at me before saying; 'Scott.'

Rage coursed through my body as he said this. The next time I saw Scott he would suffer, but for now, Stiles needed me to be calm and collected. I sat on the bed next to Stiles and pulled him close to me, letting him cry on my shoulder.

Stiles heartbeat was too high for my liking, and I was sure if I didn't do anything to calm him down he would have a panic attack. I did the only thing I could think of and lifted Stiles head up so he was looking directly at me. I caressed his soft cheek. When he didn't move away from me, I shifted closer to him and pressed my lips to his. After a very passionate kiss, we both fell back on his bed, Stiles thankfully calmer than he was before.

I put my arm around Stiles and put my head on his neck, breathing in the scent of him, thankful that he was okay. Even though he was bruised, embarrassed and hurting, he would be okay; I would make sure of this.

'Stiles' I asked, noticing how he was falling asleep in my arms. God, he was so cute.

'Yeah?' Stiles sounded exhausted.

'I love you' this was the first time I had ever said the three words and for a moment, I was scared of what Stiles reaction would be.

'I love you, too' I relaxed as he said this.

I was happy Stiles wasn't facing me, because I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I felt Stiles go to sleep in my arms and I couldn't help but notice how young and peaceful he looked when he slept. I seriously loved Stiles.

**So, what did you all think? **


	2. One crazy alpha

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **_

_**Stiles POV **_

It was still dark when I woke up; I was in way to much pain to continue sleeping. I was aware of Derek holding me close to him, breathing softly down my neck, though I knew he wasn't sleeping. He was too tensed to be sleeping. I tried to roll over so I could face Derek, but instantly cried out as soon as put a little pressure on my wrist.

'Are you okay?' Derek said to me, sounding angry and concerned at the same time. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me, but it was still hurtful to hear the anger in his tone.

'No.'

'I'm going to kill Scott, you know that?'

I wanted to laugh, I really did, but I didn't have the energy for that, so instead I just put my head on Derek's shoulder, trying to focus on his scent and his breathing, but I couldn't. The pain in my wrist was too bad.

'Derek, take me to the hospital'

Derek didn't need to be told twice; he simply grabbed fresh clothes out of my wardrobe and helped me change into them before leading me to my beloved jeep and securing me in the passenger side. I kept my eyes transfixed on Derek, noticing how angry he looked. My God, he was even sexier when he was angry! I knew I shouldn't be thinking about how defined his jaw line or cheek bones were, or what it felt like to have those lips on mine, but I couldn't help it. He was just too sexy! It should be against the law to be that sexy!

'Derek' I said.

'What?'

'Why are you so sexy for?'

Derek chuckled, placing his hand on the back of my head whilst he kept one hand on the steering wheel. 'Did you hurt your head as well?'

'If hurting my head means getting punched in the face and then falling back on the ground really hard, well then yes, I did hit my head'

I wish I hadn't said it, because as soon as I did, Derek tensed and he seemed as though he was about to wolf out and go looking for Scott, and as much as I like the fact that he is willing to defend me, I just don't want him to "accidently" kill Scott. I just want Scott to get his shit handed to him, after all, he is still my best friend.

We finally arrived at the hospital and we headed into the emergency room, but I had to fill out some forms, which unfortunately lead to the nurses telling me that my dad had to be informed. I tried to tell them that he was at work and probably wouldn't answer, but obviously that didn't work. My dad picked up on the third ring.

Crap, how was I ever going to explain this to him?

_**Derek's POV**_

Once a nurse lead Stiles down the hallway to a spare room, I took off, knowing that his father would be there soon and plus, Stiles would be getting an ex-ray, he wouldn't need me. As much as I wanted to stay, I also wanted to beat the crap out of Scott for what he did.

I drove Stiles jeep, speeding as I drove to Scott's house. Oh, how I couldn't wait to smash his face in! I wanted to break his wrist like he broke Stiles wrist, I wanted to punch his face until he bled, and I wanted to hit his head on the concrete floor, rendering him unconscious so the healing process would take longer.

As soon as I parked the car I jumped through the window into Scott's room, where he and Allison were making out on the bed. Allison screamed when she saw me and jumped off the bed, Scott just looked pissed off that interrupted their fun.

'What do you want?' Scott yelled at me.

I didn't even answer him, I just walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and flung him into the nearest wall.

'Derek, stop' Allison pleaded, but I just told her to shut up and get lost, which she did.

I walked over to Scott and punched him in the face, before kicking him in the stomach. I smiled as I was hurting him and for a moment I thought I was an insane psychotic person, but then I remembered that Scott had beat up my mate, and I could not allow that to happen again. Scott had to be taught a lesson.

'Get up' I said to Scott.

'No' He said like a spoilt little brat. I hauled him up by his shirt and pulled him close to me, close enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Listen here, you dick. Stiles is your best friend and what you did to him tonight is unacceptable. Ordinarily, I would rip you to shreds, but Stiles asked me not to kill you, so I won't, but just let me say this to you, you need to stop being a dick! You beat up your best friend and left him on the floor, and despite all this, Stiles still classifies you as his friend.'

'So what?' Scott spat, and I just did the only thing that every crazy alpha would do, and broke his wrist. It was only fair after all. 'Dick!'

'Uh-oh' I said, before punching him in the face a few times. I may have knocked him out. I may have thrown him on the ground and made sure he hit his head, and I may have kicked him and broken a few of his ribs before I jumped out of his window and pretended like nothing happened.

I'm not going to lie, beating him up was fun!


	3. Concussed

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) **

**Stiles POV **

I sat on the hospital bed, waiting for my Dad to fill in the forms that would allow me to go home; the doctor wanted me to stay overnight for observation as I had a concussion, but I refused and put up a fight, and eventually my dad said he would take me home.

I guess he understood how I felt about hospitals, ever since mom I hadn't been able to walk in a hospital, let alone stay in the hospital for a long period of time. Every time I smelt the foul, sterile smell, I would always remember my mom's last days alive. With every minute that would go by, she would get weaker. Her cheeks were hallowed and she had deep purple bruises under her eyes, that were once so beautiful with life, but was tainted with sickness.

I shifted on the bed, feeling very uncomfortable, especially with the cast that was on my right hand. It shouldn't be taking this long to fill out forms, should it? I called Derek, wondering what happened between him and Scott; I just hoped that he didn't kill Scott, because even though he beat me up, two wrongs didn't make a right. Even someone with anger problems like Derek knew that.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Derek's voice on the other line. 'Are you okay?'

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I heard Derek's voice, for some reason, he always had a way of calming me down. 'I'm fine. Stuck at the hospital until my dad fills out some forms, they wanted to keep me overnight 'cause I have a concussion'

'Well…why aren't you staying overnight?'

I rolled my eyes before realising that he couldn't see me. 'I hate hospitals' I looked up and saw through the window that my father and the doctor were walking back in. 'Derek, I've got to go. Just drive my Jeep home or something.'

I quickly hung up the phone, not daring to tell my father about Derek and me as I was too scared about what he would say about his only son being gay.

'Ge….' The doctor started to say my first name, but I cut him off. I seriously hated my first name.

'It's Stiles' I said, smiling back at him.

'Sorry.' The doctor said, before continuing. 'Stiles, I really think you should stay overnight. Just so we can keep an eye on you'

'I'm fine' I paused, looking toward my father for moral support.

'If you feel any dizziness or nauseous, or if your headache increases, be sure to come back to the hospital as soon as possible' the doctor then turned to my father, 'Wake him up every three hours to ensure that he can be aroused. If you go to the nurse at the nurse's station she will get give your sons prescription.'

I took this moment to butt in, as I was very annoyed that no one had informed me of any medication. 'What prescription?'

'Just a mild pain reliever for your concussion and arm, instructions should be on the back of the box and…' The doctor got cut of as his pager started going off. 'You guys can go now, sorry, I've got to go' with that, he ran out of the room.

My dad helped me up and we went to get the prescription before driving back home. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as the drive was very relaxing.

**Derek's POV**

I parked Stiles car in the driveway, before I jumped up to his window, pleased, but yet concerned that it was opened. Sure, this being the Sheriff's house, no one would really want to break in unless they were mentally stupid, but still, they should always take precautions when the house is left unoccupied.

I paced his room, unsure of what do now that Stiles wasn't home. I wanted to message him to hurry up, but realised that probably wasn't the best thing to do as he said it was going to be a little while. Sighing, I finally sat down on the bed, looking down at my hands that were covered in little red blotches, which was the only sign that I even beat the hell out of Scott

I quickly washed my hands in the bathroom before I heard the Sheriff pull up in the drive way. I quickly hid in Stiles room and watched the Sheriff through the window, struggling to get a very sleepy Stiles out of the car, I almost had the urge to jump out the window and carry Stiles out of the car, but that was before I realized the Sheriff would probably shoot me in the head.

Finally getting Stiles out of the car, the sheriff supported a very sleepy Stiles as he unlocked the door, and this was when I decided to hide. I couldn't exactly have the Sheriff see me in his son's room. I ran to the guest room and hid in the wardrobe; it was the only place I could think of at the time.

Ten minutes later, the Sheriff finally walked to his own room, shutting the door behind him, which was fair enough, considering how late it was. I walked quietly but quickly to Stiles room, where I found him sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open.

I shook his shoulder and he woke up with a groan, his hand going to his temple to message it.

'Are you okay?' I asked him. He just smiled at me and kissed my lips.

'How's Scott?'

I chuckled. Even though Scott had beaten him up, he still worried about him. What a great friend my boyfriend was.

'Probably healing by now, I should keep breaking his bones for at least a month for what he did to you. In fact, he's lucky I didn't'

'Yea, oh well. He's just going to have to learn to control his anger.'

I put my arms around his waist as I pulled him close to me. 'He messaged me before, said he was coming around tomorrow to apologise. I haven't sent a message back'

'Why not?' Stiles asked, sounding very sleepy.

'I accidently broke my phone when I imagined it to be Scott's face'

Stiles actually laughed at me! I continued on with what with seemed a very one sided conversation on my behalf. 'Anyway, I was thinking…'

'Doesn't surprise me, you're always thinking about something'

'Stiles! I'm talking.'

'Sorry…sorry' Stiles mumbled. Even though I loved him, he still talked too much for my liking.

'Anyway, going back to what I was saying before you interrupted me, is that I think we should tell your father about us'

Stiles turned around to look at me. 'Me too'

**So, do you guys think I should continue this fic? It was only meant be about three chapters, but I think I could write a few more chapter's. Anyway, review and let me know what you think about this chapter ? **


	4. Acceptance

**Thanks to all the nice reviews, if it weren't for the reviews I wouldn't have written this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Derek's** **POV **

I watched Stiles sleeping, I know it sounded creepy but he was exceptionally handsome. I stroke his forehead, noticing how he was kind of warm, but I pushed any worry I had to the side, seeing as how he was basically buried under a heap of blankets, in saying this, I pulled some blankets off of him, leaving only a thin one on him. Stiles stirred in his sleep before he woke up, looking up at me with a dazed expression on his face.

'Are you alright?' I asked him.

'Yea, what time is it?'

I looked at my watch, straining my eyes to see in the dark. It was now 5:30, what a long night it had turned out to be. I held Stiles closer to my chest, slowly rocking him back and forth and he soon fell asleep again, though much more restless than he was before when he slept. I didn't even bother to go back to sleep as I knew the Sheriff would be up at any moment to check on Stiles, so I didn't want to be caught in Stiles bed and when the Sheriff came I would have to make a quick escape.

I was right; within ten minutes I heard the Sheriff's quiet footsteps leading to Stiles room. I quickly jumped out of the window, noticing it was the only way of escape. I stood uncomfortably behind a random bush, contemplating whether or not I should beat Scott up again. It was only fair if I did, I mean the idiot _did _deserve it, but if I did, Stiles would be even more upset.

Ugh. I smacked my head in my hands. Scott better apologise tomorrow and he better mean it to, otherwise I _will_ break every single bone in his body over and over again, until it is physically impossible for him to heal. I chuckled to myself, before realising that I probably sounded and looked like a pedo. Ugh. The things I do for Stiles.

**Stiles POV**

Someone was shaking me awake and I started to tell Derek to stop it, before realising that it was my dad checking up on me, just like the doctor told him to.

'I'm fine, go away' I just wanted him to get the hell out of my room so Derek could come back in.

'Are you sure?' He asked, his hand going to my forehead. 'You feel a little warm; maybe I should call the doc…'

'No! Don't be silly, I feel fine. I'm just hot 'cause I had all these blankets wrapped around me before, honestly, I feel fine, just a little tired.'

Okay, so maybe I lied a little bit to my dad about feeling okay, but I didn't want him to worry even more than he already was. There was definitely no need for that, and plus, if there was something seriously wrong with me, Derek would be able to smell it on me…..maybe.

'If you still have a fever when I come to check on you next I'm taking you back to the hospital. You hear me?'

I roll my eyes. 'Yes, can I please go back to sleep'

When my dad left, my eyes scanned the room looking for Derek but I noticed he wasn't there, so I came to the conclusion that he must have jumped out the window. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window and laughed when I saw Derek crouching behind a random bush, he looked like such a creep.

'Derek' I hissed, getting his attention. 'Stop being a pedo and get back up here'

I laughed as Derek flinched at my choice of words; he looked so unsure of himself, until he regained his normal disposition and jumped back up into my room, purposefully ignoring me as he walked to my bed, looking at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

'You're ignoring me' I said, stating the obvious.

'You called me pedo, that wasn't very nice, if you were a beta, I would have….why are you laughing at me?'

'Take a joke' I said, walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips, which he reciprocated and kissed me back, with more urgency that he had ever kissed me before.

We both fell back on the bed, kissing each other passionately for a while, until I started to feel dizzy from the lack of air and I pulled back. Panting, I placed a light kiss on his lips, before leaning back against his chest, letting my heart rate slow down.

'Do you forgive me for calling you pedo?' I asked him, smiling a little.

Derek rolled his eyes, before saying 'go back to sleep, you must be tired'

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, but Derek was right, I was tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again, leaning heavily against Derek as if my life depended on it.

Three more hours later my dad woke me up again, asking how I felt and he even checked to make sure my fever had gone down, which it had. Thank God! I was a bit annoyed at my dad though, because every time he came to check on me Derek would have to hide somewhere. This was one of the real reasons why I couldn't wait to tell my dad about Derek and me being together, though I didn't think I was going to tell him about the werewolves, not yet anyway. The less he knew the safer it was for him.

I slowly walked down the stairs, putting my hands over my eyes to cover the harsh sunlight that was seeping through the windows. Why in the hell was it so bright for?

I finally reached the kitchen table and saw my dad there in his usual uniform with a cup of coffee in his hands whilst he read the newspaper. He looked up when he saw me and he instantly looked concern when he saw me semi-covering my eyes.

'I think it's time for you painkillers'

I gratefully took them from his hand and swallowed them without any water, my father just stared at me with raised eye brows, looking concerned again, and I knew he was having an internal battle with himself. Whether or not he should go to work, or whether he should stay home and look after me.

My dad considered me for a moment, before he finally talked. 'Maybe I should take the day off'

'Nah, I'll be fine. What time do you have to go?'

'In about an hour'

'Okay, I don't want you to freak out, but I have something to tell you' I took a deep breath, looking at my father.

'Is everything okay, son?' He asked me, if he wasn't worried before, he was now.

I turned my head to look up the stairs, knowing full well Derek was in my room. 'Derek' I yelled, my eyes going to my father to see his reaction at Derek walking down the stairs with an impassive look on his face.

**Derek's POV**

As I walked down the stairs, I acknowledged the fact that the Sheriff would not want his only son dating someone like me, and I could honestly see his point. If I had a son, I would not let him date someone like me, though I would never admit that a loud, especially to Stiles.

The Sheriff's face went from surprise to hatred as soon as he saw me and he glared at me with all the hate he managed to muster at the time. I wasn't fazed though, I just stared back at him with a solid glare, letting him know I would not back down.

'What the hell is this?' he asked, staring at Stiles with an appalled look on his face.

'Me and Derek are dating each other' Stiles said, reaching out for me with his hand, clearly needing the moral support.

'LIKE HELL' He yelled, and then he turned his focus on me. 'Get the hell out of my house, or I swear to God I will arrest you and make sure you never see the light of day again.'

'DAD' Stiles yelled, looking enraged. 'Please, you don't understand how I feel about him'

'I swear to God son, if you're lying to me…..'

'I love him'

Something in me broke as soon as I heard him say these words, even though he said to before, the fact that he declared his feelings right in front of his father meant the world to me, more than words could say. I didn't know what to say back to that, so I stayed silent, not daring to make the situation any worse than it was.

'Son, don't say that' The Sheriff said, looking resigned.

'It's what I feel. I would take a bullet for him' Even I was taken aback by Stiles comment, sure, he had risked his life for me, but the fact that he openly said this in front of his father…..it was just wow!

'Son, don't you ever say that again.'

It was dead silence for about two minutes, no one having any idea what to say. I looked toward Stiles and saw that he was looking considerably paler. That was when I noticed the foul stench that was filling the room. I sniffed and realised the smell was coming from Stiles.

'Sit down' I told Stiles and led him to a chair.

'Dad' Stiles focused on his dad again. 'Please, just give Derek and me a chance.'

The Sheriff looked defeated when he heard his only son beg, even I'll admit that it was heart wrenching for me to hear. Grabbing a chair and placing it next to Stiles, I put my arm protectively around him, noticing that his scent was different….sour? Foul? Metallic? Yes, that was what it smelt like, it smelt like blood.

'Okay' the sheriff said, looking between me and his son. 'Okay' he repeated, taking a deep breath. 'I'm not happy about this, but….but fine.' With that he walked out of the door, but I didn't miss the way he looked back at me and Stiles with a sad look in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was disappointed with his son dating me, or disappointed in his only son being gay.

'Are you okay?' I asked Stiles, who was leaning heavily on me.

'I'm tired' he stated simply.

'Should I call Scott and tell him not to come over?'

'Yea' Stiles said, before getting up and going back to bed.

I watched him walk up the stairs, noticing how he lacked his usual bounce in his step and how tired and drawn he looked. I made two mental notes to myself. One, to take him to go see a doctor and two, beat the crap out of Scott again.

'Yo' Scott said.

'Do. Not. _Yo. _Me' I made my voice as threatning as I could.

'Oh, it's you. What do you want?'

What I really wanted to say to him was f**k you Scott, don't ever talk to Stiles again, but I knew I couldn't say that. 'You're not allowed to come over today' was all I said before I hung up and walked up to Stiles room, where he lay on his bed, completely unconscious and was not waking up.

'Stiles wake up' He didn't wake up. I shook him a little harder, and within ten minutes he woke up, but his scent was almost unrecognisable. 'I'm taking you to the doctors' I said to him before carrying him to the car.

**So what did you guys think? Should I make Derek beat Scott up again? I think I might, only because Scott is such a bad friend! Review!**

**Oh yeah, there is a spelling mistake in there, sorry about that ! -.-**


	5. Payback

**Thank you to the three people that reviewed last chapter 3 Hope all you guys enjoy this chapter !**

**Stiles POV **

Derek insisted on driving me to the hospital, worried about me not waking up and the fact that my fever had recurred again also made him even more worried. I'll admit it, I wasn't feeling the best, but I still don't think my symptoms were enough of a cause to make me go back to the hospital.

'Derek' I whined 'I don't need to go to the hospital'

Derek rolled his eyes, lifting his lip up in a snarl. 'Yes, you do, and don't argue with me. Trust me when I say that you will _not_ win this argument'

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, damn Derek! I loved him, but sometimes he could be really protective and though it was cute how protective he was, it sometimes got on my nerves. I sighed. This was going to be a long day and it was Scott's fault, and for a moment, I felt like I should beat him up, but then I realised I probably wouldn't win. My weakness infuriated me! If I was a werewolf then I would have been able to take on Scott, but…but I didn't want to be a werewolf. No way. Being the mate of an alpha wolf was enough for me.

'Stiles, you ready to head in?' Crap, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the fact that we had finally reached the hospital. I got shivers just staring at the exterior of the building; just the outside of the hospital was enough to creep me out.

'I guess' I said to Derek, knowing full well that he was staring at me with cautious eyes.

Once Derek and I informed the nurses of my concussion they wasted no time in getting me to a room to run some tests on me, luckily being the Sheriff's kid I got special treatment. I got my own room and all. When I pointed this out to Derek, he smirked at me before remaining just as emotionless as before.

'Sexy man' I said to him, slowly getting his attention. 'What's wrong?'

'I want to kill Scott' He replied truthfully, which caught me off guard a little bit as I wasn't expecting him to be so truthful.

'Didn't you beat him up?' I asked, legitimately confused.

'Yea, but you know what he said to me before on the phone?'

'What?'

'He said _Yo_, like what does he think he is? Some sort of rapper? Honestly, how dare he _Yo_ me?'

I couldn't hold back the laugh that was emitted from my mouth. Only Derek would get angry at some saying _Yo_ to him, I took Derek's hand in mine and held it up to my mouth, kissing it briefly before I just held it, and waiting for the doctor to hurry the heck up so I could get out of here.

Finally, the doctor walked in, thankfully it was the same doctor as before, though he didn't seem too surprised that I was back in the hospital, instead he just looked as professional as ever.

'So, Stiles what is going on?' The doc asked me.

'I dunno ask him' I said, pointing at Derek. I figured that seeing as how he was the one that brought me to the hospital, he can do all the talking.

**Derek's POV**

I wasn't annoyed at Stiles and I didn't mean to be a smart ass to him considering that he wasn't the one who had annoyed me, but when he told me to speak to the doctor I couldn't help but give him an evil glare before I spoke.

'He had a fever before and then when he went to sleep he had trouble waking up' There, I spoke to the doc.

The doctor turned his attention on Stiles. 'Okay, well I got the results back and as it turns out you have high blood pressure, which happens to less than 10% with people with concussions, also you have a temperature well beyond average. Some medication is in order and then you should be good as gold, young man.'

I don't know why, but I felt jealousy rise within me as the doctor was talking to Stiles, and for a moment I had the sudden urge to smash his face against the wall, but then I realised that I should direct my anger at Scott and beat the hell out of him instead.

Once the doctor went out of the room a few nurses came back to give Stiles a hospital gown to wear, as every medical staff that they had come across and had told Stiles –no if's and but's- that he would be in hospital until tomorrow, as his fever had spiked and his blood pressure needed to be under constant surveillance.

'Derek, could you turn around?' Stiles asked me, clearly embarrassed of changing in front of me.

'No' I stated, partly because I liked to see him and partly because I was scared he was going to fall over.

Stiles rolled his eyes before slowly getting back up, gripping the bed for support as he put the gown on. I watched him carefully as he changed, getting ready to catch him just in case he fell; I know I sounded like an over protective boyfriend, but I just couldn't help it, especially when my mate seemed so unsteady on his feet.

I smirked when Stiles was having trouble putting his gown on due to his arm that was in a cast. 'Stiles, let me help you' I said to him as I held the gown open for him.

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he realised that his backside was exposed to me, luckily he was wearing underwear otherwise I was afraid he might pass out from embarrassment. I touched his check softly and ran my lips across his forehead.

'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life.'

Stiles turned around to say something, but in the exact moment the Sheriff walked in with Scott, who was looking sheepishly between Stiles and me. I couldn't withhold my anger, I wanted to wipe that dumbstruck expression off his face and I wanted to break his wrist.

Without thinking, I rushed over to Scott and smashed his face against the wall which ended up with him falling to the floor as he was knocked unconscious, but that wasn't enough for me; I grabbed his wrist and bent it backward until I heard the _snap _that meant I broke it.

'Derek, that's enough' Stiles said to me, his face showing a mixture of emotions ranging from shock, displeasure to finally resting on contempt.

I walked back over to Stiles –ignoring the shocked stares from the Sheriff- and made him lie down in the stiff hospitable bed, pretending not to hear his complaints about how bad the hospital smelled and how everything was too white.

'Ahem' the Sheriff cleared his throat to get our attention. 'Someone want to tell me what that was all about?'

Stiles and I just stared at each other before looking back at the Sheriff and smiling a broad smile.

**What did you guys think? Are you happy that Derek broke Scott's wrist, 'cause I am. :) I think there will only be one more chapter until this fic is finished, so please tell me how I should end it? :D**


	6. Love

**Here's the last chapter :) Want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and/or alerted this story, though I especially want to thank random-nasha for making me want to write more! **

**Hope All of you guys enjoy this chapter Xx**

**Stiles POV**

It took longer than I thought it would for me to get discharged. Instead of staying in one day, I had to stay in for two days because my blood pressure was dangerously high, but there were some perks to being in the hospital, like Scott feeling extremely bad to the point of apologising twenty times in one minute. Though this wasn't even the good part, no way! Each time he would apologise Derek would break his wrist! It was honestly the best thing seeing Scott in pain.

My father was always around, it seemed that he didn't trust Derek anymore, and from his point of view I could understand why, but, I could also understand Derek's reason for beating Scott up, I mean he beat me up and then he _Yo'd_ Derek. If I was Derek I would have done the exact same thing.

The day I was released was probably one of the best days of my life, because I felt like I was slowly going insane in the hospital, as my thoughts would often take me to mother and all the things that she had to endure when she was in the hospital. Luckily Derek stayed with me all the time, never leaving me alone, and though my father and Scott thought this was weird, I was thankful for his presence.

After my dad had filled out the discharge forms he took me and Derek home in the cruiser, though he wasn't happy about Derek going home with me, he let it slide; considering he had to go to work the same day and he wanted someone to keep an eye out for me. Even though it annoyed me that my own dad thought I was weak, I was grateful that he was allowing Derek into the house…especially after what he did to Scott. As it turns out, my dad didn't even want to know why Derek beat up Scott, merely because he thought he would be better off not knowing anything.

When my dad finally left to go to work, Derek and I snuggled up on the couch watching a random movie on T.V. The movie was about hoodlums and even though I thoroughly enjoyed it, Derek absolutely hated it because they said _Yo_ way too many times. I swear each time they said _Yo,_ Derek would tense up and say 'I hate Scott'. To be honest, it was hilarious.

**Derek's POV**

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Stiles was _actually_ enjoying this move, it was just about people –who tended to say _Yo_ way too much for my liking- running around and waving guns around in people's faces and acting completely stupid. They kind of reminded me of Scott and how stupid he is.

'What are you thinking about?' Stiles asked me, finally turning his attention away from the T.V.

I paused, not wanting to tell him what I was actually thinking about, because I could just imagine that he would roll his eyes at me. 'Nothing you need to worry about' I told him, whilst I planted a kiss on his forehead. He was just amazingly beautiful and I could not get enough of him.

'Come on, tell me' God, he was persistent.

'I said it before and I will say again, nothing. That. You. Need. To. Worry. About' my tone was a bit harsher than I meant it to be and I could tell that I offended Stiles, because as soon as I said it he got up and walked to the kitchen and if that wasn't a sign that he was hurt by what I had said, then his scent was a dead giveaway.

Sighing, I followed him into the kitchen, realising how incredibly stupid I had been. Sometimes I go back to my old sourwolf ways and normally it wouldn't have bothered Stiles, but now that he has a concussion his moods and behaviour was all over the place, which made it so easy to accidently offend him.

I waked up to Stiles from the behind and wrapped my arms around him. 'I'm so sorry, I don't think before I talk'

'I'll forgive you only one condition'

'What?' I asked, wondering what he was going to make me do.

'Make me some popcorn' Stiles said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed a little bit before going to the cupboard to get the popcorn, but I didn't even get to it in time, because Stiles was just too damn distracting and sexy.

I seriously had no idea what ignited our passion, but as soon as Stiles touched the lower part of my back, I turned around and put my lips to his, which ended up with both of us moving our lips in sync with each other. Unable to control myself, I lifted Stiles up and set him up on the counter, knocking a pile of napkins to the floor. Stiles wrapped his legs around my waist and I could smell the love and passion radiating from him.

Unfortunately, whilst Stiles and I were making out, I heard a car pull up in the drive-way and I automatically knew it was Scott. I could smell the wannabe gangster walk up to the house and open the front door like he lived here! How dare he? This was Stiles house! He had no right to walk in any time he wanted; especially with the way he treats Stiles.

I broke apart from Stiles as his "friend" walked into the kitchen, looking between me and Stiles with a confused look on his face. This was getting ridiculous! Every time I saw Scott he either looked stupid and/or confused, and it's not really a good look on him. Maybe he should just wear a brown paper bag over his head? Yes, that would be a huge improvement.

'Hey' Stiles said to him in a friendly tone. Unlike me, Stiles had managed to forgive Scott, though I don't know why.

'_Yo_, what's up?' Scott asked and him just saying _Yo_ annoyed me…again.

I took a deep breath to attempt to control my anger, but it just wasn't working. I gave Stiles a quick nod before I walked over to Scott. I grabbed his hair and pulled him over to the table and smashed his head against the hard wood.

'What the hell?' He asked, looking between Stiles –who just shrugged apologetically- and to me, which ended up with me growling at him.

I looked at him angrily, before saying; 'If you ever so _Yo _again I will cut out your tongue. Do you understand me?'

'Yes' Scott said as I turned my back on him to walk up to Stiles.

I brushed my fingers into his buzz cut and kissed him sweetly. 'I love you' I told him as I gripped his arm and led him up the stairs to his bedroom, not giving a rat's ass for Scott, who once again looked confused.

'I love you too' Stiles said, before we picked up from where we left off.

**Please review and tell me what you think about the way I ended it :)**

**And P.S. I don't hate Scott at all and nor do I think he's ugly, but him wearing the brown paper bag over his face is just what Derek was thinking -.- lol **


End file.
